Do you love me?
by beith gheal
Summary: does david really love marlo or was that just a lie 2 use her? and yes i know marlo is girl/guy but i'm calling marlo her so there dont kill me dav/mar
1. Chapter 1

The mail is here Master Marlo. Thank you Kim, just set it on the table. Yes Master

Marlo, anything else Master Marlo? No that will be all thank you Kim. (Kim leaves)

Man where is David he never leaves me alone on the full moon. Even now that we're

married women still send him love letters, sluts. Hm this one doesn't have a name.

Dear David,

I just wanted to thank you for that interesting "talk" the other night

and hope to "discuss" with you again .Till then

Yours truly Ashley

I.I...I can't believe it he he his cheating on me! I always knew he was a playboy

but he said he loved me (I love you marlo, everything about you)were married how could he!

Well if he loves this Ashley girl so much then he can have her I won't get in

their way any longer. Walking over to the balcony I jump down to the garden. I always liked

the roses David said they were just like me beautiful, tempting and dangerous ,yet you can

never resist. No don't think about him, I wipe the tear about to fall away. I can't cry I have to be

strong I wont cry because of him. I walk to the forest edge and go to look back but

find I can't so I change to my wolf form and run and run never looking back.(I know Marlo doesn't

turn into a wolf but I want her to so there)

-LATER ON-

I was sitting

under a pine tree when I heard someone crying and howl's close by .I got to my feet and ran

as fast as I could till I reached a pack of wolves trying to get something. When I looked to see

what it was I see a 6 year old girl sitting there crying in a dress all torn up. I didn't even

stop to think I just jumped in front of her and start fighting the wolves. I 'm not very strong but I

was able to kill one of the pack and after that all the others ran off with their tales

between their legs. Then I remember the girl , I turn around and their she is staring at me with awe

in her eyes .I walk up to her real slow so not to scare her. She just continues to stare at me

and its really starting to freak out but I walk up to her and start to lick her wounds. She

Just pets my ears and whispers thank you then faints. Though I'm not surprised that's a lot for one girl

To take in, i wonder why she's out here in the first place, oh well that will have to wait

Till later so I curl up by her side so she stays warm and keep watch incase the wolves come back.

So what do you think it's my first story so please review

And I will be adding more chaps so till then

Nick (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

ARE U CHEATING? CHP 2

The next day the birds are singing the sun shinning when i feel the girl stir.

I get up and then sit down a few feet away to give her some looks

around then see's me she goes too scream but cant.I walk up and start liking

her calms down and pets my ears.I guess i should thank you she

says my name is dont happen to know how to get to town do you?Man

she's pretty calm for a 6 year old .I figure i could at least help her get

home so i lean down and she clims onto my back.I start running towards the

closest human holds onto my fur tightly then losens her grip and

seems so innocent and for now all my thoughts of david dissapear.

When i reach the town she points to a large victorian mansion.I live there

do you think you could take me there?I take off for the mansion it looks

like a lords house so she must be a maids kid or the lord of the manors

we reach the house a lady with way to much makup on comes

up and hugs her fussing over nikkis i hate women like that all

beauty and no brain.I guess thats the kind of women david likes no its

over i shouldn't care about what he lady looks at me and

screams at some aging old man with grey hair and a black

get rid of that abonimation its dangerous what if it hurts

i'll show her dangerous growling and the man now named herald stalks over to me

but the little girl,nikki runs in front of me and says no dont hurt her

daddy she saved me from a pack of wolves please daddy can she stay i'll

take care of says all of this as she hugs me it's kinda

way young miss,now sarah, oh so the ladys name is sarah this animal

did save nikki's life then i think we should let it dad she

can stay !Yes but you better watch lets go of me to run to her

father yelling that you daddy thank the lady sticks up her

nose and stalks away lke she cant belive he said runs up to

me and starts pulling me and saying come on come see your new room.I figure

the wild's lonley and this girls cute guess it wouldn't hurt to stay so i

walk with her to her room. When we get there a servents there with a bowl

of water and some food she puts it on the floor so i take that it's for

will you name her lady nikki asks the servant?The girl looks at me and says

moonlight because your fur is so white i sigh and lick her giggles

i think its an okay name not so bad i guess this will be my new home hm yaa

i cant help but wounder what davids doing probably not missing me....

nah he wont miss me.

Sorry took so long i'll have the third chp up in a day or so

nick(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

ARE YOU CHEATING?

CHP 3

10 years later

It was a sunny saturday morning everyone was calm

and peaceful well almost ....moonlight

where are you?There you are ,why are you under

the bed hiding again well to bad your going and thats that.

Uh why does nikki alwayse have to wake up early and way to cheary.

That drasted ball is to night to i dont know why i

have to go.I'm just a wolf,it's alwayse boring just sitting

there watching all the old man hit on nikki uh disgusting.

Apparently sice nikki just turned 16 there's a ball with all the

"eligible men" there,poor girl i feel for time for breakfast

moonlight(marlo) walks down the hall and then down a flight

of stairs and straight do the dinning room .When she enters

everyone but the family(nikki's dad and stepmother) jumps

and looks at her humans such fraddy cats

they are.I sit at a cushin by nikki's chair and a

servant brings my nikki finshes we leave and

head for the gossip they have a room for

gossip how how stuckup.I have to sit there and listen to those

ladys gossip with their powdered faces and fake laughs uh its

just plain nikki leaves i know what your thinking

why dont i just leave,but you see since i meet here 10 years

ago i never live her is quite a great young woman but

cares way to much about boys she goes again,isn't he so hot

moonlight i mean those eyes that hair those kissable lips, i can't belive

he's single!Single ha he's just a playboy just like david i'm so glad

i'm over .......no that's the past he probably forgot about me by now.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Time for the ball yippie. i dont know why nikki's excited it's just

dancing with pervets and jealous to go in.I walk to nikki

she places her hand on my back as alwayse,she tends to get scared.

As we walk into the ballroom up to the lord and lady(niki's parents)

all eyes turn to nikki. They hardly notice me because i'm walking in the shadow.

When we get the lord seat nikki sits at her fathers side and i sit at her feet.

The dancing starts and many ask nikki to dance i keep my eye on her the whole

time to make sure shes the sudden i see a flash of metal,a knife. I

run over not even thinking and jump on the man with the knife right before he hurts nikki.

He looks so scared but i dont care how dare he think he can hurt her. I growl and

snap at his face staring straight into his face,everyones yelling and screaming.

Then i here nikki say no moonlight no dont hurt him. I look up at her growling, i refuse to

let him go he tried to hurt i here someone say david please get that animal

out of here.I look up and there is david.I bet he dosent recognize me he wouldnt even

care that tonights the full 's been exactly 10 years today that i though i know

i should hate him i cant help but see how great he looks and how much i miss

sexy looks,playboy attitude but such gentle hands, i think im gonna cry.I back up of the

man still staring at david and he stares back.I see blue and purple lines under his eyes

like he hasn't been sleeping .Then all the sudden he looks straight into my eyes ... marlo.

All the sudden i feel dizzy and my vison gets blurry ,i faint .

sorry took so long guys writers block hopefully i'll have the next chp up soon,pleae review nick(^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

ARE YOU CHEATING?

CHP 4

Man my head hurts and i cant move there's something holding

i remember what happen and i look up and there david

looking straight down on me.I growl and jump away i'm just

glad i didnt turn back to my human gets up please

marlo what, why does he care.. what does

he want?I cant think no no then i feel a pain in my stomach

i fall to my david yells and he rushes over and

tries to touch me but i just in the ballroom

is staring at us.I cant but it hurts so much ,i here david

ask someone whats wrong with her?A voice i think my mother

yes mom, saying she's refusing her nature and with you so

close and the full moon's out it is causing her

needs to be in the same form as her mate but shes denying

mean ,yes she needs to change.I see davids face and i

try to growl butit comes out a face twist into a

frown for a minute then goes back to marlo

what i dont understand?Please marlo you'll die is it

really that hard to do?I want to cry i just cant i shake

my head i just marlo if not for me for for,,,,

for me i look up at her and shes crying

no dont cry nikki, please moonlight i dont want u to cry

do what ever he wants of you please.I look at her and

nod then close my i open everyone is staring

and i here nikki gasp.I look down at my hands and turn them.

You know its been 10 years since i've been human,

i've missed it and i so this is were you've been

hiding david exlaims. Then i remember why i have been a wolf

all this time and the smile slips of my up at him, no i havent

been hiding david i left for scowls at me and says

your my wife (i hear everyone gasp) and you'll stay with me.

No i will not why do you need me anyway you have all your

little !Yes girlfriends we all know your

a playboy i WAS a playboy then i married you why would i cheat on

you ?Thats what i want to know.I turn on my heal and walk

out of the ballroom,i cant belive him denying he cheated on me, that asshole.

I walk to the garden it alwayse calms me but i cant hold it

in and i start crying .Marlo,i look up and theres david i didnt

even hear him walk do you want david?I want to know

why you left.I told you you did but i dont know how you got that idea.

hahaha you know the day i left,he nodded,i was waiting for you

when kim brought the mail there was a letter with no adreess.

I opened it and it was a note ,tears roll down my eyes,it was a

girl. ashley said thank you from the great time i figured it was

better to leave.. wouldnt want to get in the walks over

to me i fliched but that dosent stop him he grabs my face and forces my face

looks at me and says you really think i would cheat on you Marlo?

Your my life when you left i searched for you , i have never

stop looking i havent sleep proparly in i cant remember , i have

missed you so much.I shake my head,no its true marlo and i dont

know any ashley let alone sleep with her.I I no no your

can you not belive me marlo what did i do look so sad.

What did i do wrong?You you never came .What what do you mean?

You werent there that i left that night it was a full moon.

You never let me be alone on the full moon but you werent sob.

Oh marlo ,david grabs meand holds me to hid chest kissing my head .I cant pull away

i have missed him so marlo he pulls me back i wasnt there that

night not because i didnt want you .I was actually out picking up a necklace i hade made

for you i wanted to suprice so you didnt get tired of me?No no

i love you marlo i'll never get tired of you ,you make my days worth

of david i have missed you so much i wanted to comeback but i was

you never have to be afraid he leans down and kisses me a long passionate kiss.I

didnt want it to stop but after a while we ran out of breath and had to pull way.I'll

never let you go again marlo.I look up at him and see the love in his eyes,

you better not,then i kiss him again.I'll never leave his side husband, my mate ,my only love.


End file.
